


Клетка в участке «3-0-9»

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Обедать будем, нет? — Рейес спрашивает так, словно они лучшие друзья, выбравшиеся на пикник. Только на Лейхи, вместо свободной футболки и шорт, рубашка рвотно-коричневого цвета и значок, что постоянно скашивается набок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клетка в участке «3-0-9»

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором Айзек — помощник Шерифа (правда, сто двадцатый по счету, но не важно), а Эрика состоит в банде Хейлов и обожает “зависать” за решеткой, исключительно, у помощника Лейхи.

Айзек правильный. Ровный такой, с отблесками справедливости в умеренных количествах. Уверен в том, что Хейлы помогают людям, и в том, что Эрика одумается. 

— Обедать будем, нет? — Рейес спрашивает так, словно они лучшие друзья, выбравшиеся на пикник. Только на Лейхи, вместо свободной футболки и шорт, рубашка рвотно-коричневого цвета и значок, что постоянно скашивается набок. 

Эрика всегда щурится и с иронией бросает какую-нибудь унизительную метафору, в которой обычно фигурируют Айзек, значок и баран. Вообще, его прическа — любимейшая тема для шуток Рейес. 

— Будем, — кивает он, выписывая в бланке на арест ровные буквы. 

Почерк у него каллиграфический, честно говоря. И это неимоверно бесит Эрику. А так, как они встречаются около восьми раз в месяц, то бесит Айзек ее перманентно. 

— Я голосую за итальянскую кухню, — весело отзывается Рейес, громко щелкая по металлической решетке ногтями, чтобы привлечь внимание Лейхи. Ногти у нее длинные, заостренные и непременно ярко-алые. Айзек не помнит ни дня, когда бы они были бы накрашены скромным бежевым, как у сержанта Арджент, или изысканным темным бордо, как у мисс Мартин. 

Эрика сидит на деревянной лавке, кажется, в позе лотоса, но он не уверен, потому что давно уже привык к кошачьей гибкости Рейес. Однажды, когда Стилински — придурок Стилински с папой Шерифом, лучшим другом тире агентом FBI и тонной нелепой иронии — заскочил к нему за отчетом и попытался флиртовать с красоткой Эрикой, все закончилось тем, что она за двадцать баксов пролезла между прутьями клетки. Далее был щенячий восторг Стайлза, обмен номерами (прямо на глаза Айзека, неслыханная наглость!) и крепкая дружба на века. 

— А я голосую за тюремную еду для тебя и итальянскую кухню — для меня, — строго произносит Лейхи, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть серьезным. Это получается довольно глупо и он знает об этом, но Эрика лишь фыркает и выгибается под немыслимым углом, рассыпая свои светло-карамельные локоны по плечам. 

Айзек на автомате набирает номер итальянской забегаловки, буклет которой лежит прямо перед ним, и, только после заказа эконом-ланча, вспоминает, что вообще-то не любит итальянскую кухню, а брошюра вообще из вещей неугомонной Рейес. Он едва ли не стонет от собственного промаха, но держит лицо перед Эрикой, выходя из их небольшого закутка в участке. 

Вообще-то, работа у него хорошая. В плане того, что с местом работы ему явно повезло больше, чем Бойду, который постоянно таскался по трупам, которые отчего-то никогда не выбирали ни хорошего времени, ни хорошего места. Сержанту Арджент, то есть Эллисон, тоже приходилось несладко с миллионом заключенных, которых следовало перевозить из одного участка в другой, а потом в тюрьму, а из тюрьмы — на допрос... И так до бесконечности. До бесконечности перевозок и до бесконечности заключенных. 

Так, что сидеть в теплом полу-кабинете за удобным столом это не так уж плохо. Да, клетка с преступниками не добавляет особого уюта, но крупные преступники там и не задерживаются, благослови господи Эллисон Арджент. 

Исключение, конечно, составляет Эрика Рейес, у которой столько правонарушений, что Айзек порой удивлялся, почему она ещё не на пожизненном. К нему в клетку, конечно же, попадали и другие члены банды Хейлов, но гораздо реже и на ничтожные, по сравнению с Эрикой, сроки. Рейес же, как изредка казалось Айзеку, жила напротив него, отбивая по железным прутьям ноготками ритм “Мисс Джексон” в сотый за день раз. 

— Обедать будем, нет? — вновь спрашивает голос Эрики, и Лейхи будто просыпается, вздрагивая из-за резкого выхода обратно в реальность. 

Он толкает ей в руки тарелку с не особо аппетитной на вид кашей и спрашивает о том, когда Дерек подъедет, чтобы внести залог и забрать ее. Если бы Айзек был Стилински, то обязательно бы пошутил, что если собрать залоги, внесенные за Рейес в этом году, то получится бюджет небольшой страны в Северной Африке. 

Но Лейхи правильный. Ровный и абсолютно не умеет злиться. Даже, когда Эрика изо всех сил тормозит Дерека и задерживается в клетке напротив его стола, чтобы будто случайно проводить подушечками пальцев по его кудрям время от времени.


End file.
